Havannah
Havannah is currently serving as a member colony to the Outer Planet Alliance, as its second member it participated in the preliminary outlining for the compact prior to its full incarnation. Similarly to Jaeter, Havannah is populated by both Humans and Sangheili alike. With its two capitols, Ardency; the remains of the Unparalleled Ardency an ORS-class Heavy Cruiser and Hyacinth; the rebuilt human capitol city of the colony prior to its destruction in 2529, Havannah contributes to the OPA as an agro world along with its elite special forces known as the Nou Jeeneh. In 2557 the success of the Nou Jeeneh special forces organization was elevated to the OPA level and was formally recognized as the OPA's special forces branch of the military. While the Elysian Republic Militia usurped the Nou Jeeneh on Havannah in its absence and is headed by Katam Naro' whom is Truk Gavum's former second. Colonial History Havannah while originally scouted as a potential agriculture world for the UNSC further research teams and early colonists quickly realized Havannah lacked ample land area and fertility for proper and rapid agriculture industry the UNSC demanded. Initially discovered in 2438 with early colonists arriving in the following year. While Havannah was settled early on in the formation of the outer colonies it was still far from the inner colonies remaining one of the farthest colonies within Human Space well into the 26th century. Havannah's population suffered a small crisis as farmers and agricultural engineers were forced to adept to the planets fishery and hospitality market. By 2525 Havannah had a resort and tourism industry along with a booming aquaculture and fishery industry. Wealthy politicians paid handsomely for many decades to sail the many archipelagos on one of the most isolated worlds in Human space with a population of 1.5 million. Human Covenant War With the onset of the Human Covenant war Havannah's economy suffered as less and less wealthy politicians were alive to frequent to the planets resorts making way for the fishing and aqua culture industries to rise more in prominence as many of the tourism companies on the planet left or transitioned into research, technology, and some even into arms manufacturing. In 2529 Havannahs population had dropped drastically since the start of the war with its native population rising as the majority percentage due to off-world companies drying up and leaving for the inner colonies. When a small covenant task force of eight ships arrived at Havannah, all but a UNSC listening station and three corvettes had been recalled to defend the inner colonies. Luckily the small covenant force faced heavy resistance from the hardened natives having become autonomous from the UEG during the war. When UNSC reinforcements arrived they were expecting a salvage mission and find little left of the colony however the Havannah population was able to bide time for the UNSC to arrive and assist in evacuating upwards of 75% of the planet before abandoning the world in a logistical victory. Post War When the Human Covenant war ended the UEG had entirely assumed Havannah lost and lucky to have survived as long as it did. However Havannah had prevailed to see the end of the war, albeit they had no idea the war had ended. The small force that had arrived in 2529 had also abandoned the planet following the UNSC's withdrawal allowing the planet to persist. With only a small population of a few hundred thousand Havannah began rebuilding. Its southern Archipelago chain become the penal colonies of citizens unfit or deemed too dangerous, Havannah had no time or funding for prisons. These island chains were also the site of covenant landing parties left behind in damaged vessels which became settlements for stranded covenant forces who also came to know Havannah as a sort of home. Over time these human exiles and stranded covenant parties formed the raiders and pirates which would plague the governed human populations further north. Jaeter Colonialism After reverting to a feudal state the two factions had developed a lasting conflict between one another halted only by the Howling Packs arrival. In pursuit of the Howling Pack was the JDF Fleet along with the [[UNSC Call to Valor (FFG-315)|UNSC Call to Valor]]. After the Howling Pack was destroyed Havannah become a political point of interest and eventually the Jaeter Defense Forces with the help of Commander Larose of the UNSC were able to end the two decade long conflict and annex Havannah as a colony of Jaeter. In exchange for protection from the dangers of the current chaotic state of the galaxy and re-absorption into the UNSC Havannah offered its fisheries and aquaculture industry. It is noted that the relationship with Havannah has enabled Jaeter to become an industrial powerhouse and greatly explains its rapid growth with the majority of Jaeters economy and industry focused on defense and infrastructure. Planetary Information Havannah is largely a water world with two major continents and a large archipelago chain known as the Exile Chain running from the continent of Thracia down to the south pole where a smaller but significant island rests called Foreland. On the opposite side of Thracia is another continent, Numa. * Thracia: The only part of Havannah colonized, the bay of Elysia to the East where the capitol Hyacinth was established covered in mountains and jungles to the west and connecting to the Exile Chain. * Exile Chain: A large chain of islands and archipelagos stretching from the equator to the south pole ending at Foreland near the south pole. * Foreland: Significant island near the south pole marking the ending of the Exile Chain * Numa: Isolated to the opposite side of the planet Numa is entirely unexplored and from orbit shows arid savannahs and grasslands to the north East and mountainous regions to the South west. Political Demographics Thracia * Elysian Republic: After the attack in 2529 the survivors quickly realized they were up stream without a paddle. Utilizing the ruined city of Hyacinthe as a capitol other nearby survivors regrouped forming the Elysian Republic encompassing the majority of the East coast of the planets colonized continent Thracia, home to the Bay of Elysia and considerably inland reclaiming most of the former settlements and cities from the attack. * Inlanders: Actually making up the inland and west coast of Thracia the Inlanders is a semi-derogative term given to settlements and cities damaged beyond salvation whos populations, those surivivng, were reduced to small hutch villages in the mountains and dense jungles of the land mass. Often seen as violent and sneaky the Inlanders have been forced to revert to subsistence living and some don't hesitate to attack or rob small groups caught so far into the wilds of Thracia. Southern Exile Chains * Nou Jeeneh Raiders: Comprised of exiles of the Elysian Republic and members of the Covenant stranded on the planet following the Covenant withdrawal from Havannah and largely belonging to the crashed crews of the CCS Infallible Torpidity and RPV Harbinger of Righteous Cause. Eventually forming the Nou Jeeneh Raiders (No Soul Raiders). The Nou Jeeneh Raiders regularly antagonize the Elysian Republics fishing fleets and attack smaller coastal towns and cities. The Nou Jeeneh Raiders have incorporated the exiled humans into their ranks with some even leading their own pirate ships and raiding clans, albeit, ultimately under Sangheili leadership. Category:UEG Colonies Category:Jaeter Era